r5rikerlynchfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Lynch
Rocky Mark Lynch (born November 1, 1994) is the lead guitarist of the pop rock band R5 and a founding member of the music duo The Driver Era. Rocky can play the guitar, bass, piano, drums, and the triangle. He taught himself and his brothers how to play guitar. His ancestry includes German, Irish, English, 1/16th Danish, and smaller amounts of French, Scottish, and Welsh. Early life Rocky was born and raised in Littleton, Colorado. He is the third youngest of five siblings (big sister Rydel, big brother Riker and younger brothers Ross and Ryland). He is homeschooled, like all of his siblings. He is a second cousin of entertainers Derek Hough and Julianne Hough, their maternal grandmothers being sisters. Rocky and his family moved to Los Angeles in 2007. Career Solo music In 2016 he, along with Olivia Holt, recorded a cover after Selena Gomez's Hands to Myself. R5 In March 2010, R5 self-released an EP, Ready Set Rock and in April 2012, they signed with Hollywood Records. Their second EP, Loud, was released on February 19, 2013, which featured the lead single and title track "Loud". The band's first full-length album, Louder, was released on September 24, 2013, and the album included the four songs from Loud]] as well as seven new songs. The second single from the album, "Pass Me By", premiered on Radio Disney on August 16, 2013. The music video premiered on August 29 on Disney Channel and is available for public viewing on the band's Vevo channel. The third single, "(I Can't) Forget About You", was released on December 25, 2013, and reached number 47 on Billboard Digital Pop Songs, and the fourth single "One Last Dance" on May 29, 2014. The third extended play, Heart Made Up on You, was released on July 22, 2014, and the self-titled single was released on August 1, 2014. On November 16, 2014, the band released the first single from second album, "Smile". "Let's Not Be Alone Tonight", the second single, was released on February 13, 2015. "All Night" was released as the third single on June 2, 2015, along with the album's iTunes pre-order. The band released their second full-length album on July 10, 2015, titled Sometime Last Night and debuted at number 6 on Billboard 200, number 1 on Billboard Top Pop Albums, number 3 on Billboard Top Digital Albums, and number 4 on the Billboard Top Album Sales. On May 12, 2017, R5 released their fifth EP New Addictions. Soundtrack He recorded a soundtrack for the Disney show Austin & Ally and for the upcoming movie Colossal Youth. Television Rocky has appeared on the television show So You Think You Can Dance and in one episode of the comedy drama show Wedding Band, ''with his older brother, Riker. '''The Driver Era' In 2018, Rocky and his younger brother Ross formed the pop-rock band, The Driver Era. Their debut single, Preacher Man, was released on March 16, 2018. The music video for the same song is scheduled to be released on March 22, 2018. Trivia * It is revealed in a LiveStream, he can spell his name in sign language. * It is revealed in a LiveStream, that he prefers the night more than the morning. * He has trouble getting up in the morning. * He prefers tall girls, but he doesn't mind short girls. * He prefers movies to books. * He plays lead guitar. * He is a key founder of R5. * He writes most of R5's songs with Riker. * He is known as the "Musical Genius". * His favorite band is The Script. * His favorite candy is Nerds. * He plays lead guitar and vocals. * His favorite color is lime green. * He taught himself how to play guitar by watching Fall Out Boy videos. * He taught Riker how to play bass and Ross how to play guitar. * He likes to rap. * He checks Twitter when he's bored. * He can sleep almost anywhere. * Like his brother Ross, he got a outie belly button. * He wants to get an R5 tattoo on his arm. * He has a tattoo on his upper arm. * He has lots of other siblings including Roxane which is his oldest sister.